Apologize
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Song-fic/one-shot. “Sakura…” I was startled by the way you said my name. It sounded … almost … regretful? “I’m sorry.” I smile half-heartedly, and turn back for the door, stopping halfway through. “It’s too late for it, Sasuke, but thank you.” SasuSaku


**Hello!! This is my first Naruto fic, so please be nice!! I've been wanting to do one for ages, but couldn't figure out what to do, so I made up this. It's a start, isn't it? If you have any ideas for stories for Naruto, then please Lemmie know!! :D**

**Since I've been hearing songs that suit Sasuke and Sakura lately, I'm just gonna make loads of one-shots based on the songs. No idea how many there'll be, if I hear a song that could be a Sasuke/Sakura situation, It'll put it be here ... eventually ...  
**

**Sasuke may be a little bit OOC, but … I can't help it … :P**

**Enjoy and please review!!**

Apologize

I can safely say I was speechless. I had no idea this was coming. No one expected it. Even Naruto doesn't know what to say – and that's a first. At the moment, I just keep my head straight, mouth shut and face emotionless, just like you had done in front of me so many times. It's hard, I'll admit, but I am not going to break again. I am not that weak little fan girl you used to know.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound._

I squint as the sun reflects off of your sword, blinding me. I make no other move to block the sun from my eyes, as just one wrong move, and you'd see right through my façade.

Naruto makes the first move by charging at you, seemingly playfully, but with Naruto … you never know. I watch him aim his fist at your stomach, and I hear him scream in pain as you block the attack with little effort. In a matter of a few seconds, that scream changes to laughter as he hits you on the head, repeatedly shouting "Teme's back! The teme is really back! It's really you!"

I hear a few murmurs around me, and I glance around to see a large crowd has gathered around you: the onyx eyed Uchiha, some staring, some swooning (seriously, do those girls _have_ any other life than waiting for you to return?), some pointing, and others whispering between one another, starting rumours or already passing them around.

You start talking to Naruto in the quietest, and most threatening, voice you can make … just like the old days. I don't listen to the words you say to him, and I don't intend to listen to the ones you have for me – if there are any. I just stare, still uncertain of what to do.

You then get tired of Naruto's constant wailing and start walking away – to the Hokage's office. Typical – you didn't even look twice at me. It really does feel like Team 7 is back together.

Since I'm Tsunade-sama's assistant, I feel obliged to go there to. Even though I don't particularly want to. But, for the moment, I stay rooted to the spot, deciding that if the Hokage-sama wants me to be there, she'll send someone to get me.

Sure enough, after a long five minutes, Izumo and Kotetsu head towards me, telling me that I needed to report to the Hokage's office immediately.

I patiently wait outside her door until her voice beckons me inside. I obey and shut the door quietly, so as not to ruin the tense atmosphere. I turn and see Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai situated in different parts of the office. You're sitting in the chair opposite Tsunade-sama, looking slightly irritated, but otherwise perfectly calm. I scowl inwardly at your coolness, and stand next to Tsunade's chair in a professional manor, acting as though you were merely another stranger to walk into the blonde woman's office.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

She starts talking to you about your punishment for leaving, and also the threat of whether to let you back here or not. I remain silent, keeping my eyes focused on anything but yours, knowing you'll be staring back, and I'd fall for you all over again. I catch a glance at Naruto, and he's practically bouncing up and down with excitement that you've returned. He clearly doesn't seem to be listening to what Tsunade's saying. Typical Naruto … getting his hopes up when he surely _must_ know you won't be staying forever … because you never will.

After another hour of hearing Tsunade-sama's lectures, even you seem to be getting bored and tired, as you're slouching on the chair, eyes half closed. She would've noticed this, of course, but continued like you were on the edge of your seat, engrossed with what she was talking about.

When she stopped speaking, you sit up a little further, as if stopping yourself from falling asleep. I had the urge to smile, but resisted it with all my might. She tells us all to leave her office and stay with you at all times, making sure you stay within the village walls and not leave again. It doesn't matter how much surveillance you're under … you'll always have the choice of getting up and leaving again – and we all know it.

You're silent. Nothing new there. Naruto and I were keeping watch over you, after convincing Kakashi to have the night off, since we noticed he was carrying a new _'Come Come Paradise' _book and would do more harm than good if he were to stay.

The three of us are sitting in my living room, shifting about nervously on my red sofas, trying to think of what to say. I hear a _ding_ sound, signalling that the ramen I was cooking was ready. I quickly got up and bustled into the kitchen area to prepare the meal.

I note the uncomfortable silence coming from the living room so try to think of things to say while I'm chopping up the noodles. Nothing. Nothing pops into my head, nothing except the questions you wouldn't answer. _'Why did you leave, Sasuke-kun?' 'How could you put us through that pain?' _and _'Why did you come back?'_ were the most common questions to appear in my mind, and as I sunk deeper into my thoughts, I became oblivious to my surroundings, unaware that Naruto had appeared at the door to my kitchen.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new_

"Sakura-chan."

I jump slightly, quickly regaining my posture. Naruto smiles sheepishly – a smile that means 'sorry' in his language. I smile back as I pour the contents of my pan into the three bowls. Naruto walks over and watches me, sniffing loudly to savour the smell. I hear a faint grunt come from the living room, and I let a small smile appear on my face.

Naruto must've noticed this, as he quickly said, "Nice to see you smiling again Sakura-chan. But listen… I've gotta go. It's getting late and… I want a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Is that okay?"

I finish pouring the ramen into the bowls and look up at him. I knew he could see the pain and suffering in my eyes – because he felt the same. Still, I smile my ever-so-fake smile, knowing he saw through that too, and lean against the counter.

"That's fine, Naruto. I guess he'll stay here tonight. And I guess I'll have to get rid of this ramen…" I say, a smirk playing on my lips as I pick up one of the bowls and head towards the sink. Within a second Naruto has taken it from me, and I roll my eyes as a laugh – a genuine laugh – escapes through my lips. Naruto smiles at himself for making me laugh, and holds the bowl of ramen close to him as he starts walking backwards. "No, no, I can take the ramen, you don't mind do you? Great, didn't think so! I gotta go now, Sakura-chan! Bye! See ya teme!"

Another grunt comes from the living room, and I yell one last 'bye' before turning to face the two bowls of ramen sitting on my kitchen counter. _'Two…great…thank you __so__ much, Naruto!'_ I think as I pick them up, take a deep breath and walk back into the living room.

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
_

"Here you go, Sasuke." I say, deliberately taking the 'kun' off his name. I know you noticed that, and that you just chose to ignore it. I guess you're about to realise just how much I've actually changed.

"Sakura…"

I was startled by the way you said my name. It sounded … almost … regretful?

My thoughts were confirmed as you lowered your head into your hands, elbows resting on your knees.

I sat there, perfectly still, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, I picked my chopsticks up and started to eat, only to be stopped when your eyes bore into my skull, beckoning me to look back at you. I do so, but unwillingly, knowing that it will only cause me more pain to look into your cold, dark orbs.

To my surprise, they were a little softer than the eyes I had grown so used too years ago.

"I'm sorry."

Pretending nothing had been said as you start eating your ramen, I sit there; it was probably the longest I'd frozen for a very long time. _'Did he…just say…he was…sorry?'_

Before I even manage to contemplate the theory that I was dreaming, your head shoots in my direction, looking at me with eyes full of confusion, as if I'd just told you I saw a giant, purple bunny rabbit hop past us. Noticing my expression, your eyes, trail back down to the floor, and you place your bowl and chopsticks on the table.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

"D … did you … just tell me … you're _sorry_?" I attempt to say, and to my surprise, it comes out quite confident. Well, more than I was expecting anyway.

Your head gives a short, quick nod, and a "Hn" escapes your mouth. I fight the overpowering urge to hit you over the head as you pick up your chopsticks and continue eating, and I follow suite.

Once finished, I grab our bowls and chopsticks and head for the door to the kitchen. Before I can get to it, your voice startles me, and I unconsciously turn around, noticing your head drop to the floor once again.

"I really am sorry."

Shocked at the amount of words in that sentence and considering giving you a medal for putting that many words together, I smile half-heartedly, and turn back for the door, stopping halfway through.

"It's too late for it, Sasuke, but thank you."

And with messy bowls, I leave a stunned Sasuke as I walk into the kitchen.

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

**Well, that was the first one-shot. I was gonna upload this when I'd at least started one of the others, but I'm just too plain happy and want this up. I have 5 other song one-shots ready, but, since I'm such a slow updater, I have NO idea at all when the next one will be up. Anyhoo, hope you liked it, it was also my first attempt at something like this, I think it's better than most of my other work, so that's alright. Sorry about the ending, it went a bit… weird…I couldn't thin of anything to write for it so just made that up. Hope ya liked, and, please REVIEW!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
